warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Prey
The list of prey that can be found in the territories. LightningClan *'Mousedeer: '''A small deer that can be found in the territory. It is diffcult to catch and the injuries rate is high, but is claimed to be delicious and rare. *'Mouse: 'A small rodent like creature. A common prey found in the territory. *'Forest Rabbit: 'A small animal with short ears. A common prey found in the territory. They are also cousins to the Moor Rabbits. *'Birds: 'A small avian like creature that often comes in different shape and sizes. They are somewhat difficult to catch, but they are a common prey to be found. DarkClan *'Mouse: 'A small rodent like creature. A common prey found in the territory. *'Turtle: 'A creature with a shell for a home. They are easy to catch and a common prey found in the territory. *'Baby Alligator: 'A rare meal to be snatched from the nest or mother. It is said to be tasty, but it is very risky to get and often ends up in death. *'Eggs: 'A meal often taken from bird nests on the ground or from Alligator nests (dug out of the ground). A simple, but tasty meal. *'Stag Beetle: 'Although not very tasty on the outside, they are delictiable in a strange sort of way. They are common to find, but don't provide much of a meal. RainClan *'Mouse: 'A small rodent like creature. A common prey found in the territory. *'Fish: 'A slippery creature that swims in the river. A common prey found in the river. *'Freshwater Crab: 'A crab ranging from different sizes and shapes. They are found along the shores of the River, hiding in holes in the shore or on the bottom of the river. *'Frogs: 'A amphibian which is hard to catch. They aren't very tasty and are only caught if prey is scarce. *'Turtle: 'A creature with a shell for a home. They are easy to catch and a rare prey to find. *'Forest Rabbit: 'A small animal with short ears. A rare prey found in the territory. They are also cousins to the Moor Rabbits. Only appears when it wants to drink. BreezeClan *'Kangaroo Mice: 'A small rodent creature with legs of the kangeroo. They are a common prey on the territory. *'Mouse: 'A small rodent like creature. A common prey found in the edge of the territory. *'Moor Rabbit: 'A large rabbit with long ears and stronger hind legs. They are a common prey on the territory. *'Forest Rabbit: 'A small animal with short ears. A rare prey found in the territory. They are also cousins to the Moor Rabbits. Only appears when it wants to drink. *'Sparrow: 'A common prey to hop on to the field to search for seeds. They are a common prey on the territory. *'Eggs: 'Often sparrow eggs. They are found in empty fields and often swiped from the nest. *'Mousedeer: '''A small deer that can be found in the edge of the territory. It is diffcult to catch and the injuries rate is high, but is claimed to be delicious and rare.